Times Mike played parent
by Lisa Boon
Summary: Whether it was nightmares or injuries...there where times when Mike had to step up and play parent.
1. Micky

**(This is a bunch of one shots about times that Mike acted like a parent to the other three Monkees. This is NOT a request one. I just want to let you all know that.**

 **I don't own The Monkees.**

 **I hope you all enjoy them.)**

"I got it!" Micky yelled as he went tearing across the sand after the air born volley ball. Looking up he didn't see the hole and he went down hard on his ankle.

"Ahh." He screamed getting a face full of sand as the volley ball thumped down a little ways away and rolled near the water.

"Micky, are you okay?" Peter asked jogging up to the drummer.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Micky said as Davy and Mike walked over.

"You sure?" Mike asked giving Micky a hand up.

"Yeahhh" Micky screamed as he tried to put weight onto his right ankle and almost fell but Mike grabbed him before he collapsed.

"Maybe I'm not okay."

"Come on," Mike said "put your arm around my shoulder. Peter get over on the other side just in case." Peter did as Mike asked and they helped Micky hobble back to the beach house Davy opening the doors for them.

"Thanks guys." Micky said as Peter and Mike helped him sit down on the couch.

"No problem." Mike answered "Now let me see that ankle."

"What? Why?" Micky asked as Mike sat down next to him and gently took Micky's ankle and began feeling around it applying slight presher on the tender area. Micky bit back a whimper.

"Shh shh shh." Mike whispered "It's okay." Then in a normal voice so Davy and Peter could hear "I don't think it's broken or very badly sprained." He announced as he got up from the couch, strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a towel from the drawer and went over to the freezer to grab ice.

"What are you doing?" Davy asked.

"Micky's ankle is sprained," Mike said "we need to ice it and keep in elevated until the swelling goes down. Peter, could you go over to Mr. Babbitt's and see if he has any ice we could have?"

"Why me?" Peter asked as Mike handed him an old coffee container.

"Because we haven't paid our rent yet, Micky you stay on that couch you hear me?" Mike asked interrupting himself to shoot the native Californian a glair. Peter and Davy both looked at Micky who froze as he was just going to get up.

"How do you do that?" Micky asked as Peter took the coffee can and hurried out the door.

"I have siblings." Mike answered as he opened the cupboard door and grabbed the aspirin and filled a glass up with water.

"Take this." Mike almost commanded as he handed Micky the pills and glass. Micky took them without complaint. Peter returned a short while later with the ice.

"Here's your ice Mike." He said passing the ice to the Texan.

"Thanks Pete." Mike said taking it and going into the kitchen and setting it on the table he grabbed the towel again and soaked it in cold water.

"Why are you doing that?" Peter asked confused.

"It keeps the ice colder longer." Mike answered wringing out the water and then started putting ice cubes into it. Making a neat little bundle Mike brought it over to Micky and set it gently on Micky's ankle.

"There we go. Keep that on and put your foot on the table okay." Mike said as he sat down next to his friend.

Micky nodded as he stretched his leg out putting it gently on the coffee table.

"I'll look at it again in the morning but I think it's going to be alright." Mike said as Peter made his way over to the TV and turned it on and Davy sat down in a chair.

"Thanks Mike." Micky said "And I'm sorry for spoiling the day you two."

"It's alright Mick, it's not like you planned to twist your ankle." Davy answered waving the apology off "Now be quiet…I want to see why this doctor is freaking out in the operating room."


	2. Peter

**(A/N: This is not slash in any way! Although you may take it as slash, I did not write it to be slash!**

 **Thank You to BohemianBeatle for your review on the last chapter.**

 **I'm glad you liked it.**

 **I don't own The Monkees.**

 **All mistakes are mine and mine alone.)**

Mike woke up from a sound sleep to someone sniffling. Listening hard to make sure he didn't dream it Mike peered through the dark. There it was again.

"Peter?" Mike whispered in the general direction of the sniffling.

"Yeah?" Peter whispered.

"What's up?" Mike asked sitting up in bed.

"Nothing." Peter whispered "I'm sorry I woke you up." Mike sighed and got out of his bed and carefully made his way over to the bass player.

"Come on Pete," he coaxed setting his hand on Peters back "You can talk to me about it, but I won't push you to." Peter sniffled again sitting up.

"I had a bad dream." He whispered. Mike waited for Peter to continue.

"I dreamt that-that someone broke into the pad looking for something and we didn't have it and you told them that but they didn't believe you so they killed you…then they killed Micky after he told Davy and I to run then they killed Davy then…" Peter broke off flinging his arms around Mike quietly sobbing. Mike was caught off guard at first, not being one to really hug people, but he slowly put his arms around the blond and rubbed his back making shhing noises. Finally Peter pulled away from Mike wiping his eyes on his pajamas.

"Sorry." He whispered embarrassed. Mike sighed and got up going over to the door and exited. Peter thought at first that Mike had left to go sleep on the couch or in the bedroom that Davy and he use to share but soon Mike came back and sat back down on the bed pressing something into Peter's hand.

"Here blow your nose." Mike instructed and Peter found out it was toilet paper. After doing as Mike requested and tossing it into the garbage can Mike pulled the covers back on Peters bed and tucked him back in.

"You listen to me Peter alright." Mike said still sitting at the foot of Peter's bed "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah." Peter said nodding his head, not that Mike could see it.

"Good." Mike said taking a deep breath "First, don't apologize for having a nightmare alright."

"Alright."

"Next," Mike said licking his lips "if you ever have another nightmare and are scared…or if you're scared for no reason or whatever, please wake me up and let me know and I'll help you anyway I can. Okay?"

"Okay." Peter agreed. Mike smiled and patted Peter's leg before getting up and going back to his own bed.

"Okay, now get to sleep before Micky and Davy wake up." Mike said pulling the covers up to his chin and closing his eyes. He was just about ready to drift off when Peter's voice called out to him.

"Mike?"

"Yes Peter?"

"Can you…can you maybe err…never mind." Peter stammered out.

"Peter, what is it?" Mike asked rolling over to look at his friend.

"Well, it's just could you maybe I don't know, come back over here just so I know that you're not dead?" Peter whispered. Mike bit back a sigh but got up and went back over to Peter's bed and laid down next to him.

"Like this?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, just until I fall asleep." Peter said.

"Yeah, now try to go to bed Peter." Mike whispered not moving. Peter hummed and snuggled up to Mike.

"Good Night Mike…thanks."

"Good Night Peter." Mike whispered "You're welcome."


End file.
